Talk:Wasp
Doesnt Colnel Quaritch use one of these in the movie (when hes shooting at the getaway samson and hitting grace) after he runs out of ammo in his regualar gun. or is that a different gun.-- 05:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I think its a different gun.. its a triple barrelled pistol (oddly, the 3 barrels are stacked on top of each other), while the wasp looks like a conventional one.. Whats Quaritch's version called? And does anybody know what's the name of the regular guns the Marines wield? No he does use a WASP, it doesn't have 3 barrels, it has one barrel in the middle, with a scope of some sort on top, and what appears to be a LAM or a taclight underneath. Lessthan3 12:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't get this.... Just asking, who moved both the standard-issue RDA and the WASP together? They are not the same due to their obvious differences in appearance. Take a look between the pistols : As you can see, the Colonel's pimped-out WASP revolver (equipped with some optic sight and a underbarrel accessory) is much more bulkier, and has a OD (Olive Drab) color scheme on it. In the Avatar Crew escaping scene, the WASP has this all-powerful sound (like in the movies) when fired, and the Colonel doesn't waste all the bullets in a few seconds, he took his time to fire at the Samson, and the weapon only shot out six rounds (very revolver-ish). The RDA handgun, on the other hand, is a bit slimmer; its standout appearance would be it's large trigger guard and that extends to the barrel end of the pistol. Plus, its slide is sticking out all the way to nearly the soldier's wrist, while the WASP as no slide back extension. I think the two sidearms should be their own articles. -- User:A127 yes definetly to the above. I have a theory that the pistol Quaritch has is the SN-9 Wasp and the other is the standard issue sidearm. So can someone split the two articles so that changes can be made to them??? Just revert Wasps to what it was before, change the name to standard issue sidearm or something and leave the Wasp page (I don't know how to delete the redirect from Wasp to Wasps--IWantheUltimateChange 06:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Got both pages and info separated again; some info from the Wasp's statistics (for the videogame) has been removed and I cannot get them back (lost in the internet), but that was pretty minor. I'll see if I can recover it somehow, thanks for noticing the differences. -- User:A127 :Use the 'history' page -- it will show every version/revision of the article, and allow you to 'go back in time' to take a look at a past revision of the article for the lost information. --NivikLiriak 11:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok i've got information from the game and it seems that the gun the happy looking grunt has is still the standard issue sidearm (top picture on the right) . This one is still a Wasp (lower picture on the right) but it is the IRYS II. The STALAGMITE I is the same gun except without the laser sight. The gun Colonel Quaritch uses is the POLARIS III. There is a POLARIS V, which is the same as the POLARIS III, based on looks, except it has a massive trigger guard. I'm definitely sure that the WASP isn't the standard issue sidearm but the problem is The Activist Survival Guide says that Quaritch's gun is the SN-9 Wasp but the game says it is a POLARIS III - I'm basing that assumption on looks and not specifications etc. So the question is...What information source do we use? the book or the game? (I'm referring to James Cameron's Avatar: The Game) --IWantheUltimateChange 23:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) WETA Workshop Looking at the Colonel's weapon, you can really tell that WETA provided the props for the movie. Look at the optic atop his pistol -- it looks almost precisely like the optic on top of the pistol in Halo; I'd be willing to wager it's a modified prop originally constructed for the now on-hold Halo movie. --NivikLiriak 06:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC)